1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an engine installation for driving propellers of ships, and more particularly, to a modular engine installation for ships.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Engine installations are generally installed on foundations prepared in the ship, and subsequently connected with the required supply lines. A disadvantage with the previously known configuration of engine installations is both the relatively difficult and expensive installation, and the difficulty of replacing machine parts which have become defective. In addition, with the known engine installations, a very significant transmission of noise and vibrations to the hull takes place.
German Patent No. DE-PS 319 981, incorporated herein by reference, includes an engine installation for ships and airplanes in which the drive engine is mounted in an elastically-suspended cradle, which can swing freely in all directions, so that movements of the motor cannot be transmitted to the hull or fuselage. But a disadvantage with the known drive apparatus is that it can only be installed and fastened in place before the deck is installed, and that the suspension on the springs is both very difficult to execute and leads to a much too unstable suspension, which can even result in a buildup of resonance vibrations at certain frequencies.
Some examples of transmission of ships are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,309,914; 4,229,990; 4,188,833; 3,962,933; 3,930,379; and 3,858,411. Some examples of engine installations on ships are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,412,500; 4,406,633; 4,368,048; 4,290,270; and 4,274,827. All of the above-cited U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference.